


Dead Man Walking

by kakkakerssi



Series: Charles and Fabian [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakkakerssi/pseuds/kakkakerssi
Summary: Daniel and Charles are on the plane back to Monaco after a race. Charles is texting with someone and smiling a lot. Daniel is determined to find out who it is. Charles is hesitant to share, and when Daniel finds out, he understands why.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Fabian Vettel
Series: Charles and Fabian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548139
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Dead Man Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Haven't written in years, but this pairing has been playing in my head for a while and I needed to get it out on paper / in the computer. If anyone reads this, I might write more, although it will likely be dark.

"What's her name?" Daniel asked, leaning forward and nudging Charles. They were on their shared private jet back to Monaco after the race, along with Nico, Carlos, George, Lewis, and Romain.

"Who?"

"The woman you're texting," Daniel explained. "Come on, Charles. You know I'm single. Let me live vicariously through you for a bit. You've been typing on your phone ever since we left the track and you can't stop smiling. It must be a woman."

"It doesn't _have_ to be a woman," Charles protested, locking his phone and putting it down in his lap.

"Well what's his name then?" Daniel asked. He'd known about Charles' sexuality for years, and whilst Daniel found it hard to second-hand enjoy a physical relationship with a man, he was still desperate for gossip.

Charles shifted awkwardly in his seat. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise," Daniel replied, drawing a little cross over his heart with his fingers.

"No, Daniel, I mean it," Charles insisted. "This is serious. I could get in big trouble."

"Nobody cares if you're bisexual."

"It's not that," Charles hissed. "It's _who_."

Daniel's eyes widened and he scooted forward to the edge of his seat, getting as close to Charles as he could. "Go on," he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Charles rolled his eyes and leant forward, closing the gap to Daniel so there was no way anybody else on the plane could hear their conversation over the sound of the engines, not that they were listening anyway, they were too involved in their card game. "Promise me."

"I promise, Charles. I don't get you in trouble."

"His name is Fabian."

Daniel hesitated for a moment, thinking. "I don't know anyone called Fabian. Should I? What's his last name?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Please, Charles, come on," Daniel protested. "I need something here. Does this Fabian guy make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Does he have a big dick?"

"Daniel!" Charles hissed, pushing Daniel away. 

Daniel laughed as he leant forwards again. "I don't know what you like about guys. If you told me his last name, would I know who he is?"

"Yes."

"Then you absolutely _must_ tell me."

"I don't want to."

"Why not? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you. It's just, if anyone finds out, then I'm a dead man."

Daniel bit his lip, desperately trying to keep himself from grinning. "If I were to ask everyone else on this jet, would they know his last name?"

"Don't you fucking dare."

"I won't, I won't," Daniel promised. "Just tell me already."

Charles opened his mouth to speak but then his phone vibrated and the screen lit up indicating a new message had arrived. Daniel snatched the phone, desperate to know who Fabian was. Much to Daniel's frustration, however, the whatsapp notification showed no message preview and the contact name was just an emoji of the sun.

Charles grabbed his phone back from Daniel. "I told you, I have to be careful. Nobody can know."

Daniel nodded. "I understand, Charles. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Charles rolled his eyes. "You've always been hard to say no to. His last name is Vettel."

No amount of biting his lip could stop Daniel smiling then. "You mean, like, Sebastian Vettel?"

Charles gave the tiniest of nods, and Daniel fell back in his seat, cackling to himself. He then sat up straighter and reached out, offering his hand to Charles for a formal handshake. Confused, Charles accepted. "What's this?"

"I congratulate you, Charles," Daniel laughed. "You clearly have much bigger balls than I gave you credit for. I will miss you and think of you often. You are going to be such a dead man."

**Author's Note:**

> I like it when good things happen to people. :)


End file.
